Save Tonight
by Angel with horns
Summary: a short little story (1 chapter only) about Adrian before he leaves for d-day. His fiance doesn't want him to go for more than one reason, blah blah blah. mushy stuff really. BUT IT HAS VIN DIESEL (in character)!!!! Inspired by


Disclaimer: So what if I don't own Adrian Caparzo (I would LOVE to). This is just for fun, okay? Josephine is MY character, though. Hehehe. I'll gladly trade her for Adrian Caparzo if someone knows how I can do that. :-).

Summary: This is just a short little story about Adrian Caparzo the night before he left for D-Day. It shows part of the reason he would risk his life for that BRAT (sorry, I have a small grudge against her). Story was inspired by Saving Private Ryan, Vin Diesel's WONDERFUL looks, and the song "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry.... Enjoy.

A soft sigh was released from Josephine's lips. She sat alone in the dark, as she heard the soft footsteps nearing the bedroom door. She knew that it was Adrian, her fiance, and the love of her life. 

The candles placed about the room flickered lightly as he swung the door open, and soft layers of light filled the room. He looked so charming standing there with a huge smile spread about his lips, and a bottle of wine under his arm. He wore loose gray sweat pants with a white beater. As he neared her silently, his muscles moved perfectly under the comfortable clothing.

"Darlin'," he sat down on the bed next to her, setting the bottle down on the small table. "I feel under-dressed," he looked from her long black dress, to his own clothing. But Josephine didn't mind in the least, she just wanted to look good for him. Give him memories of her beauty and elegance as he was over seas. "You look amazing, Jo" he retrieved the wine again, popping the cock with ease. White wine, their favorite.

"You too," she felt rather sad as she looked into his deep brown eyes. Such compassion and love was held behind them that it hurt her to know that she wouldn't see them for so long. Perhaps never again. _Don't think that way. _She silently scolded herself, forcing a soft smile up towards him. "You know, Adrian, you can go spend your last night with the guys, I'll be here when you get back," she told him, although she knew he wouldn't go. And she didn't want him to go, ever.

"Don't even say that," he let his smile fade to a more serious expression. He loved Josephine so much, and he wanted more than anything to be with her that night. Hell, he wanted to be with her forever. "That guy at the store in town, you know that really old guy," he waited momentarily until she nodded. "He gave me this whole bottle for free. Said that any man willing to fight for such a good cause deserved a free bottle of wine at least. Quite the old man, he acts as if I am saving the whole goddamn world," he stopped again, regretting that he had used such language in front of her, he hated doing that. "I love you," he clasped her hand in his momentarily, before pulling two plastic cups out of his pocket, and pouring them each some wine. 

"Don't go," Josephine mumbled the words that had been lingering in her mind ever since she found out the Adrian would be leaving for war, going all of the way to Europe from their small home town of Springfield, Missouri.

"You know you can't ask me to do that," he turned from her, trying not to look into her sorrowful eyes. He hated seeing her that way, all of her happiness subsided by the fear that she felt. He wanted her to be happy, and that was one thing that he would give his life for any day.

Josephine couldn't tell him exactly why she didn't want him to go, besides the fact that she loved him so much. She carried his child, only four months along at the time, but far enough that she could tell even without the doctor telling her so. 

"To our lives, when me and my men return from killing that terrorist Hitler," he held his glass up, as he handed the other one to Josephine. She lightly tapped hers against his, letting yet another sigh escape her lips. She wanted Hitler to die also, she just didn't want Adrian to die fighting against his army of Nazis. "To our family that we shall one day have," he filled his glass again, having drank all but a mere few drops of his wine. Josephine could never understand how he drank so fast, but resolved that it was a male thing.

But at the second toast, she also downed all of her drink, making him stare at her for a moment in awe. They sat in silence for a minute, just staring at each other, so many words unspoken. So many words that they would never be able to share with each other. So much love.

They finally sat the glasses aside, moving even closer to each other. Adrian leaned into Josephine, kissing her lips lightly, savoring in their taste. He would miss that. He would miss everything about her, her smell, her touch, her looks. Oh, her looks. She was so beautiful in his eyes, although she was rather normal amongst all of the other women. One thing stood out in his mind about her, those eyes. Huge, cloudy blue eyes that were usually so bright with life and happiness, and now so calm.

Josephine wrapped her thin arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss as he lowered her onto her back. The bed felt so unfamiliar under her back, although they had lived there for nearly a year together. It seemed so cold, as did everything else in the little world that they had built for themselves.

As Adrian towered crouched over her now laying body, he couldn't help but play with a strand of her deep auburn hair. It had grown so long in the past few months, and he wouldn't be there when she cut it. But he was actually glad about that, he hated to see her dispose of the long, soft locks that she had worked so hard on grooming and keeping as beautiful as it was.

Their clothes slid easily to the floor, scattered about the room as they tossed them out of their way. They didn't have time to worry about keeping their small bedroom clean at the time. They hardly had time to do anything before he was to ship out at five the very next morning.

"You're going to miss my breakfast, aren't you?" Josephine ran her hand over his smooth head, trying to remember every last expression he made. She wanted to remember everything about him to get her through her time without him. Maybe weeks, maybe months, but hopefully not years. That she couldn't handle. But if it meant he would get home to her safely, she would live with it.

"More than my own momma's," he only had to lie slightly to her. He hadn't had his mother's breakfast for so long that it didn't linger on his taste buds as fresh as Josephine's did. He knew that any cooking that Josephine produced would seem like Heaven as compared to military food. It was as if the people in charge of their meals were less appreciative of their willingness to fight than all of the citizens, so they were handed shit that was barely edible to digest before they went off and died. 

With that, Josephine pulled him into yet another kiss, refusing to release until she felt as if she would suffocate. He crawled into a more comfortable position, lifting her leg slightly. Josephine understood his hurry to have sex, during time of war, everything was rushed. People ran off with their boyfriends and girlfriends marrying each other before they had time to really get to know each other. But that Josephine and Adrian didn't do. They had been engaged for nearly six months and still didn't decide to get married until after he returned. They had wanted it to be perfect. But Josephine was sick at the thought that she may never get to be "Mrs. Adrian Caparzo," and had secretly hoped that they would marry before he left. But she had no such luck.

As they were enthralled more and more into what they were feeling physically, their displays of emotions were quieted by peaceful moans and groans. And as they let out their last gasps of euphoria, their sweaty limbs collapsed about each other; neither one wanting to move from that position. 

Adrian laid his head on Josephine's chest, hearing her heart slow. He wanted nothing more than for that moment to last forever, just him with the sound of her heart beat. Her soft and pleasant heart beat. To Adrian, everything about Josephine was absolutely perfect.

"Promise me that you'll come home to me," Josephine broke the silence, peering down at the love of her life letting her eyes reveal exactly how upset she was at the thought of life without him.

Adrian knew he couldn't promise such a thing with the odds not exactly promising, but he also knew what Josephine wanted to hear. "I will come home to you, Jo. Then we'll have the big fancy wedding you wanted with the rice and everything," he smiled so sweetly that Josephine couldn't help but smile back. He was so sweet that the fact that he wasn't so sure himself didn't phase her at all. She just knew that he loved her, and that was enough for her for the moment. "It'll be so perfect," he broke their gaze, moving his head back to its resting place on her chest.

"You lie so well, Adrian," she rubbed her hand over his head, dazzled by its smoothness. Adrian smiled at her statement, he loved the way that she said his name, so wonderfully, although she was an American girl, and his name was Italian such as his race.

He pulled himself up, meeting her lips with his for a brief yet passionate peck before he rolled over, pulling her on top of him. This time it was her turn to lie her head on his chest, running her nails through his thin chest hair. "Sleep now," he kissed her forehead, and she knew she would. It wasn't that she wanted to, for she didn't want to sleep their last night away, but she was more comfortable with Adrian than she had ever been with anyone, or ever would be again.

"Adrian, if you can't honestly promise me that you'll come home will you promise me something else?" Josephine heard Adrian hum a positive reply although he was already half asleep. "I want to know that you did something worth your time. I want you to try and save anyone that you can, just so that I can know that you had the best of intentions. I don't care whether they be a young German Jewish girl, or a old Swedish man who lost his family; I just want others to know that you are as good of a man as I know you are," she played her nails across his cheek, and his eyelids split open slightly.

"I promise, just go to sleep, Hun," he ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her head again. "I love you," he whispered into her hair, and she couldn't help but gloat with happiness. At that, Josephine fell fast asleep hoping that Adrian Caparzo would be returned to her; and knowing that he would do good in the process.


End file.
